


She Wore The Moonlight

by theletterdee



Series: Tumblr Prompts - DBM [20]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/pseuds/theletterdee
Summary: She deserved nice things, and Matthew wanted to be the one to give them to her // anonymous tumblr prompt fill asking for Matthew to buy Alice lingerie
Relationships: Alice Harvey/Matthew Lawson
Series: Tumblr Prompts - DBM [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258799
Kudos: 4





	She Wore The Moonlight

"She wore the moonlight like lingerie. "  
― **Atticus Poetry,** _ **Love Her Wild**_

* * *

Matthew scratched the back of his neck as he looked around the department store; he was totally out of his depth, but he _wanted_ to do this for her. She deserved nice things, and Matthew wanted to be the one to give them to her.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Alice's voice startled him and he dropped the bit of clothing he'd been examining while he thought she was busy in the bathroom.

"Um… well, you see…"

She smiled and picked up her bra - a plain nude colored article, with no extra adornments or luxurious fabric.

"If you wanted to see it, Matthew, you could just ask."

"Sorry, Alice, I will next time."

"Why were you looking at it?" she asked as she laid back down on the bed - drawing the discarded sheet over her bare body; Matthew joined her, propping up his weight on his elbow.

"Just curious, I haven't had the chance to examine them up close in quite awhile," he grinned at her giggles. "This might be a stupid question, but… why so many layers?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have the… bra, the pants, the… stretchy thin-"

"Girdle?"

"Yes, the girdle, then stockings, and the slip, and that's _all_ before the actual clothes. Why so many?"

"Fashion, I suppose, the clothes wouldn't fit as well without them."

"Are they expensive?"

Alice shrugged, "Not as much as it had been during the war, but it can still be a chunk of change for women to spend on."

"So… do you have more than one of each?"

"I have a couple of each, but I keep mine plain."

"Why?"

"It's easier… but, I have always liked the look of other colors and fabrics."

Matthew smiled and settled down in the bed with her, "If you could have any kind of underthings-"

"You can say the word, Matthew," she teased - kissing his finger when he pressed it against her lips.

"Alright, alright, if you could have any kind of _lingerie_ , what would you pick?"

"Hm…" she shifted on the bed and pondered his question. "Does it have to be realistic?"

"Whatever your heart desires," he kissed her temple and trailed his kisses down her cheek to her jaw.

"I've always loved… the idea of something _black_ ," Alice hummed into his kisses as they continued down her neck.

"Do tell."

"Something black… lace and satin… with little bow and ruffled details… something so unlike what I wear everyday."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm," she smiled as he kissed her softly, "with matching black stockings edged in lace. Impractical, definitely, but I'd feel so… luxurious, I think."

"Christ, I'd love to see you in that, sweetheart."

"Maybe you will, Superintendent," Alice teased as she rolled him beneath her on the bed - her thighs straddling his waist.

"One more question, before this gets interesting."

"Only if you promise it's one more."

"I promise," Matthew chuckled and picked up the bra that Alice had left behind, "how does the sizing work?"

He laughed when she plucked the bra from his hands and tossed it over her shoulder.

"You didn't answer it."

"Question tabled for now, there are far more interesting things we can do with our time right now," Alice leaned down and kissed him - all thoughts of lingerie sizing left him as she trailed her kisses and hands down his chest to under the sheet.

* * *

He did eventually get out of Alice how sizing worked, and hoped she was none the wiser towards his plan; Matthew had been called down to Melbourne, the reason for his presence in the city had been delayed another day by the time he'd arrived, and so Matthew put his plan into motion. But once he'd arrived in the department store and wandered around until he found the correct section, his confidence failed him.

"Can I help you, sir?" a young attendant approached him, and Matthew hoped his ears weren't as pink as they felt.

"Ah… well, I was hoping…"

"Getting something special for a special someone?" she smiled.

"Yes."

"Come with me, I'll help you. Do you have an idea on where to start?"

"Black… and lace or satin or both, that's what she'd love."

"I know just the thing, follow me."

He left - a significant amount of time later - with a preciously wrapped gift within a box in a plain, white bag, and a slight spring in his step; he couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

"Here, I got this for you, sweetheart," Matthew pressed a kiss to her cheek as they sat on Alice's couch in her little rented bungalow; he handed her the flat, wide box and smiled when her gaze darted between the box and him.

"You got me a gift?"

"Of course."

"But… it's not my birthday, or Christmas."

"I can't spoil you outside of the holidays?"

A small smile crept into the corner of her mouth and Alice leaned over to kiss him softly, "I suppose you can… I'm not used to them."

"I aim to change that with this first gift."

Her smile grew, "Is that your way of telling me to open it?"

"I know better than to tell Dr. Harvey to do anything," he grinned as she kissed him.

Alice slowly lifted up the lid of the box and paused when she pushed aside the tissue paper.

"Matthew?" she looked up at him and then back down at the dark bundle in her lap. "What…?"

"Take a look, sweetheart."

With slightly trembling hands, Alice lifted out the black lace-edged satin bra - trimmed with ribbons and little bows - and then a similarly decorated pair of knickers; a matching set of black stockings edged in lace at the top, and a short, black satin robe finished it all off.

"Are they like you wanted?" he asked her softly.

Alice surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace - clinging to him as she sniffled into the crook of his neck.

"Sweetheart?"

"They're _beautiful_ , Matthew," she drew back with a brilliant, dazzling smile.

"Just like you," he kissed her softly - smiling at the way she giggled as she looked at the lingerie again. "Happy with the gift?"

"Very," she kissed his cheek, "and now, we get to see if you are too."

"What?"

"Wait here while I change," Alice pressed a kiss to his lips and got up from the couch with her gift in her arms - leaving behind a very pink-eared Matthew.

Some time later, Matthew looked up as he finished pouring them both a couple of fingers of whiskey - the bottle nearly falling out of his hands at the sight of Alice leaning against the doorframe; she'd reapplied her lipstick - her hair delightfully tousled from changing into the lingerie, her blue-grey eyes darkening the longer she stood there - and smiled when his jaw dropped. The lingerie fit like a glove; the black satin and lace contrasting lovely with her pale, freckled skin (turning more pink by the second as his gaze swept over her body), the hem of the short, loosely-tied robe ending just above mid-thigh - leaving her long legs on display in their new stockings. Alice shifted and he caught a flash of her upper thigh as she smiled.

"Well? How do you like your gift, Superintendent?"

" _Bloody hell_ , Alice," Matthew tried to stand, but his legs shook so much that he fell right back down - making Alice giggle as she practically skipped over to him. "You look beautiful. I mean, you always do, but… _bloody hell_."

She giggled again and gently sat on his good knee with her arms around his neck and shoulders; his arms curled around her - one hand on her satin-clad hip, the other around her waist and the cool fabric quickly warmed beneath his palms as Alice leaned in and kissed him.

"Thank you, my dearest Matthew," she murmured against his lips - grinning when Matthew surged forward to kiss her again, nipping at his lower lip to tease. "Thank you for this gift… I shall treasure it."

"You deserve beautiful things, sweetheart… and I'm glad I can give them to you," he kissed her again, trailing his lips and tongue down the long line of her throat as she leaned into them with a satisfied sigh. "And I'm _very_ glad I get to see you in the beautiful things."

Her laughter vibrated beneath his mouth, "I enjoy having someone to model them for… now, let's go someplace more comfortable."

As Alice pulled him up from the couch and they spent the rest of the evening in her bedroom, Matthew had to say that Alice truly did deserve beautiful things; she looked gorgeous in them, and he looked forward to seeing more… but he did also enjoy getting her _out_ of them too.


End file.
